roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
707th Siagian Gray Hounds Regiment
'' "We don't have the luxury of being deep within Imperial space, we have to make due with the numbers of our planet's population, it's resources, it's citizen's faith. This is why we can't allow any xeno or heretic to gain a foothold upon Siag. That is why we must be the first, and basically the only line of defense for her!""'' —Planetary Governor Ivan Pave. Main Information: Nickname: Gray Hounds Commanding Officer: General Gordan "Leon" Salvosky Strength: ' 3 million. '''Recruiting Grounds: ' Siag,Vulpis Sector, Segmentium Obscurious '''Gender Make-Up: Male and female Replacement Policy: Periodic replacement from Siag, as well as her sister moons of Nevereld and Evestald. Specialization: Urban combat and light infantry regiment. Battle-cry: "Don't tread on us! We will bite back!" 'Bio:' The 707th is a small Imperial Guard regiment small force of the planet's combined PDF forces. It consists of both men and women from the planet Siag, and the Imperial colonies of it's neighboring habitable moons.What was once a simple ill regulated Planetary Defense Force has unified ever sense the first signs of heresy were seen upon Siag. The regiment is mostly cut off from standard Imperial supply lines being on the fringes of Imperial space and thus has to rely on it's own small planetary manufactoriums and population in order to fill it's regiments.While indeed small the men and women of the 707th are adept at urban fighting and day and nighttime operations. 'History:' The 707th grew out of the need for a more regulated and unified regiment after heresy was found on the planet of Siag in the form of cultist groups allied to the World Eaters arrived on the planet Siag. Planetary Governor Ivan Paves asked for the formation of it's own regiment to protect it's planet and moons in return for tithe to be given to the Imperium. 'Recruitment and Reinforcement:' The men and woman of the 707th come from all over Siag and hew two neighboring moons of Nevereld and Evestald. Normal Guardsmen and other personnel are recruited by the 707th's mighty propaganda machine that glorifies the life within the Imperial Guard to more than what it actually is. Siag is known to have a war based economy even during times of peace and thus it's people are constantly training and preparing for conflict. In times of invasion, however the 707th is known to conscript many gang members, former criminals, and basic thugs. Many of their street fighting experience helps with the 707th's urban combat based doctrine and many of these members gladly use weaponry that is not up to Imperial Guard standards.As such, it isn't uncommon to see many conscripts armed with simple lasguns, personally purchased shotguns, and even as far as metal pipes and other improvised melee weaponry. Reinforcements are common on Siag and her sister moons due to their close location to one another, however Siag is mostly cut off from the Imperium so it must rely on it's own population to serve. While training is common amongst Siagians during times of relative peace, many are given a lasgun and told to preform trial by fire during invasions. 'Combat Doctrine:' The 707th is adept in urban combat through Siag's numerous Hive Cities, as well as light infantry deployment as well as day and nighttime operations. While not as outfitted with as much armor as regular Imperial Guard regiments the men and woman of the 707th fight bravely to defend their home-world and sister moons. The 707th have been known to act as a police force and somewhat akin to a real life counter terror force due the proximity of the Imperium's enemies within their own cities. 'Culture' Due to Siag being a harsh civilized world with most of it's populations dwelling in Hive Cities the people of Siag tend to live bunched up together and do not have the luxury of having spacious areas. This also is evident in the 707th where the barracks and installations are cramped and Guardmen are often huddled together in their facilities. As such the men and woman of the 707th are accustom to being in buildings and clustered together in Chimeras.Most Siagians rarely see the outside world they live in and due to Siag's dreary and frequently rainy seasons there isn't much to look out. The thus average Siagian Guardsman naturally at home within urban environments and knows a thing or two about street fighting. 'Vehicles' While transportation around Siag is known to be about the same as every other civilized world the 707th is a light infantry regiment and thus mostly relies on fast, small, and lightweight vehicles for transportation rather than large machines of war such as Titans or Baneblades. However the 707th is known to use chimeras and sometimes even Hellhounds in combat. They prefer to use the few basilisks that the planet Siag has produced sparingly for sieges and to soften up targets for infantry to advance. Known vehicles include: *Sentinals *Chimera's *Basilisks *Heavy Recon's. *Jeeps 'Leadership:' Governor Ivan Pave Pave is a noble born of the house of Salis. He rose to power in his early twenties and is very ambitious. He is focused primarily on the legacy he will leave his people and is a natural when it comes to giving out motivational speeches to help bring his planet through the dark days it often faces. He has a very dry wit and is somewhat condescending in meetings, however he wishes only the best for his people and is known to stick by his principles should they ever be challenged. General Gordan "Leon" Salvosky Pave's right hand man in terms of military matters, (even though Paves is believed to be left handed.) General Salvosky is the cold and demanding, yet efficient and brave leader of the 707th. He is not above spending the hardships of his men in a trench or leading a charge straight into the enemy lines. While he seems somewhat detached to people when speaking he is known to be constantly thinking and focused his job to help keep Siag properly defended. Sgt.Marcus Maxwell Either one of the greatest soldiers ever to be placed under Gordan's command or perhaps one of the most lucky in combat. Sergeant Marcus is a loyal and brave soldier who is often known to be a protagonist in stories as well. He is fierce and faithful to the Emperor, however he is also known to be a tad mischievous and sometimes comical when he doesn't need to be, much to his superior's annoyance. A "jarhead" by nature, Marcus was born for the life of a Guardsman, and he is all to willing to serve in his planet's defense. Lord-Commissar Androlf Androlf is a ruthless and apathetic lord commissar under the Salvosky. Androlf is known to be even more harsh and unforgiving than his superior and is not shy of executing anyone he sees not deemed worthy of serving the 707th. While basically fearless and very cunning in terms of tactical aptitude he is one to be feared by his friends and foes alike. Category:Warhammer 40,000 Related Category:Fandom Category:Science Fantasy Category:Imperium of Mankind Category:Humans Category:Heroes